Operation: Alien Overlord
by Nemo103
Summary: Follow 2nd Lt bitterman as he fights the stroggs for the fate of the human race and for getting revenge after the deaths of his team. Rated M to be safe


Disclaimer : I do not own Quake 2. its a registered product of Id software, Activision and Hammerhead.

Operation : Alien Overlord

Chapter 1 : The War

In the year 2060 an alien invasion took place in invaders, only known by the name of "Stroggs",captured humans and used as their own soldiers by mutilating them in the most gruesome were considered as soulless fusions of decaying flesh and metal.

After years of watching at how the humans were converted into stroggs, the earth goverments decided to ally as one major goverment to put a halt to the invasion. Using technology from

different countries, the humans managed to construct a minor, but yet effective, space fleet.

However,that didn't stopped the invasion. Soon after the stroggs developed the Gravity Booster Gateway, which allowed them to reach earth without having confrontations with the human fleet.

Growing tired of the stroggs stealing their people, the humans launched the Operation Alien Overlord , a major assault to the stroggs home planet with the objective of wiping out the vital areas of their capital city Cerberon. In 2065 more than 300 single assault pods were launched on Stroggos, the aliens planet.

The initial landing operation went smooth for the most part, until the pods started to be destroyed by the stroggs defence system " The Big Gun ".

The sound of the BG firing brought fear to the minds of the soldiers and even some of the stroggs , and with reason, it sounded like a pistol being fired near the microphone of 1 million giant speakers.

When the fire ceased, all of the pods were shot down, some even were still exploding. The Stroggs thought that they have finally achieved victory on the humans, but they didn't realized

that one of the pods managed to deliver its soldier.

The pod was absolutely destroyed, the hull with the word "Bitterman" was all bumped or missing in some sections, the boosters were leaking fuel, and the wings were missing.

The soldier kicked door to open it, he looked about the age of 26, tall and with some defined muscles in his legs with his head covered in his helmet and his body wrapped in a Olive Green Body suit.

After recovering from the shock of the crash, he started to search for his gear, in the rear pod storage. " Damn, nothing but my sidearm" He cursed.

He then started to try to make contact with his HQ, " This is 2nd Lieutenant Bitterman, does anyone read me ?, Over"

*Crackle* ... *fzzzz*

" 2nd Lieutenant Bitterman, this is Flag Admiral Crockett from the bridge of the USS Phobos" said a voice that sounded like a 50 year old man. " Whats your currrent status?, Over"

"Critical" he responded with a bad tone. " Almost all of the other pods were destroyed by the Big Gun, i´m just lucky to be alive, Over"

" Roger" said Crockett.

" What is your current location? Over"

" I´m about 20 kilometers of cerberon from what I can see, but I think that I can reach the Comm Center from here, Over "

" Copy, what about other routes? "

"Negative, the pod debris is blocking the main road to Cerberon" he answered with a relieved tone in his voice. He was indeed relieved, since the main road was always the one that contained the heaviest resistance, an he did not wanted to face all those enemies with just a small blaster, even if it had infinite ammo...

"Roger" said the old man voice " Are you clear on your mission objectives?"

" Negative"

" Your 1st objective is to establish a communications link between the strogg comm center and our ship, that way we can access the strogg files and provide you with info on your enemies. We will provide you with further orders as you advance"

" Copy that"

" Lastly, what are you currently equipped with?"

" Just with a small blaster" said bitter.

" I suggest you stay away from Major threats until you locate better weapons. Our Intel says that some of the marines had advanced weapons, try to locate their pods, and with any luck, the soldier themselves..."

" Roger"

" Also try to locate unused strogg weaponry"

" Sir?" Bitterman said puzzled, why would they want him to locate strogg weapons?

" They could prove useful to counter the aliens, also , we need some for the guys at the research lab, so we can figure out how they build their weapons and maybe create some of our own."

" Is that all?, I mean this is why briefings are there for some reason, why we couldn't have one before you threw us all to the shit hole?"

" Watch your tongue marine!, we couldn't spare the time for a briefing since the higher ups ordered an instant assault on stroggos, we knew they had the big gun set up for defense, but we thought It would not hit the pods since they are small."

" Well, how did that worked out?" said bitterman in a sarcastic tone.

" Never mind about it, understood?" " Yes sir..."

" Good. Now lets get down to the mission, apart from the main road, can you spot any other route to Cerberon?"

" Yes, it seems the longest one though , It cuts trough the entire base"

" Try to find the outer base entrance, there should be light resistance there."

" Are you sure this time?" " Yes we are, now get to your mission. Oh and before I forget ,you have your computer with you?"

Bitterman started to check the pod storage bay again , until he found a small black and white

hand computer. He tried to turn it on and was surprised when it worked after that kind of crash.

" Yes I have right here and it works"

" That's good, hang on to it, we will giving you orders trough it so check it often"

" Roger"

" Okay, that s all for now soldier , proceed to find the entrance to the outer base"

" Roger that, Bitterman over and out"

After that Bitterman started to figure out were he really was, he fell in a crater along with the pod during the crash. The crater itself was very narrow but wide enough for bitterman to navigate trough it.

Before starting to navigate trough the crater he started to ask himself how would the strogg look like, he had combat training against them but it was all a mere training simulation. From what he could remember they looked like walking fusions of metal and flesh, their organs were replaced or removed, and that they were extremely cruel when making new stroggs since they always implanted a small chip in their brains called the "Neurocyte" which gave them absolute control of their creations to the strogss, the subjects themselves were still aware of their actions but they were not able to control them. He ended up swearing that he would rather kill himself than to be forced to have a fate worse than death.

He was willing to take revenge for the death of his team though, he was going to throw the strogg into hell for killing his teammates and friends, he was going to fight his way trough the hundreds of enemies and shut down their Big gun so they could never do the same again, needless to say he was thirsty for revenge, he walked towards the crater exit.

He reached the entrance of their Outpost, he stopped again to clear his thoughts one last time, he knew that the second he walked trough , that metallic wired looking door, it was the point of no return.

The strogg better watch themselves, since he was ready to kill every single last of them. ´_now is when the fun begins´_ he said to himself, entering trough the door and watching as guard approached to him...

(A/N: End of chapter 1 : So this is chapter, hoped you liked. Also I plan to upload a chapter per level instead of the entire Units. So yeah that is all for now, Strogg Outpost will be next in the story. Please leave a review if you think there is anything to be improved or if you liked the chapter wanted to say your opinions. When leaving comments please take note that this is my first story so far.)


End file.
